


After Dark

by Geli



Series: In The Dark [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Biting, First Times, M/M, Non Consensual, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to hunt down the old vampire Ellison, but becomes fast the prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during a thounderstorm late at night. I have to thank MoonShadow for her fast betareading.

It was late and raining. Blair had almost given up to find the mansion outside Paris. A desperate letter from his former professor had brought him here. The old friend had urged him to come to the capital of France since he was ill and weak, unable to do what he now demanded now from his former protege. He had traveled for days and with the help of his friend he had gotten an invitation to this evening party. 

Nervously Blair presented the card to the butler and was ushered inside. His friend, Professor van Herder, had somehow found out that the evil creature, he was hunting, spent some evenings of the week here among the living. 

Blair looked around the elegant salon full of guests. There he was! The man he wanted to hunt down. He'd been so determined to help. But now, amidst all these aristocrats - women dressed in the finest robes, gentlemen rich and powerful - he felt doubts rising. How would he be able to kill this man without destroying his own life? 

When he looked up, his prey was towering over him; tall, dangerous, smiling knowingly as if he was aware what he was thinking. Blair paled. 

"A new face and what a pretty one," the man purred. 

He could hear the young man's heart accelerate in fear. The smile reached his eyes. The beautiful man smelled youthful and sweet. 

"My name is Blair Sandburg. I'm a student of anthropology." Blair introduced himself formally to the older man. He didn't want to give any impression of weakness to the intimidating man. 

"My pleasure." The cold, blue eyes pierced Blair's soul. 

Blair flushed. A strange excitement spread in his body, pooling in his groin. He wanted to flee, to escape the other man's powerful presence but his feet wouldn't move. 

James Ellison could hear the blood sing in the young man's veins. Blood. Sweet blood. Soon his.... to taste..... 

"Did you follow me?" An amused statement. 

"I want to put an end to you and your kind!" Blair said boldly feeling already scared to death. 

"My kind? What would that be? Blue-eyed men?" Ellison loved to toy with his victims. 

"You know what I mean!" Blair retorted angrily. Why wasn't he afraid? 

"I know what you mean." He narrowed his focus on Blair's face and Blair read 'Do _you_ know what you mean?' in that unwavering gaze. "Why are you so fascinated by my kind?" 

Somehow, he had moved even closer to him, whispering in his ear. Blair could feel his breath tickling his skin. Blair stepped back, scared by the awareness that he'd turned from hunter to prey. 

"You are the evil, a plague. You feed on the living to sustain your soulless body." 

"Is this really what you want from me?" He breathed. He gripped Blair's chin and forced him to see into his eyes. 

"It is!" There was sheer desperation in his voice. 

"I don't think so." 

Ellison gave him a smoldering glance that made Blair's knees weak and his groin burn. Slowly leaning in to taste him, Ellison ran his tongue from the full lips to his temple. 

"You taste good. So sweet." He murmured against the soft skin. 

Blair moaned. His cock was hard and his heart beat madly in his chest. He didn't know if it was from fear or excitement. Ellison urged him gently out to the hall. The butler brought their coats. They stepped outside and the cold, moist air of the night hit Blair hard. He shivered. Ellison moved with some urgency. He could feel the spell was weakening. 

A carriage appeared next to them. Without preamble, Ellison pushed Blair inside. Blair crouched at the far side. Ellison cornered him, running his hands over him. He slid his hands between his legs and took Blair's genitals in a firm grip that bordered on causing pain. One arm snuck around Blair's neck as he continued his exploration of the mortal's face and throat with his tongue. Resting his face against Blair's white neck, he sighed deeply. 

Blair, trapped and held immobile with the hand on his cock, almost didn't dare to breathe. He felt his resistance weakening. The old vampire had him transfixed. His wits were scattered and he was losing hope of achieving his goal. 

* * *

[](http://imgur.com/2c1biwO)

* * *

When he saw that they were on their way to his hotel, his hope returned. If Ellison would come with him, he could use all the weapons he had in his room to overpower this undead creature. Meekly, Blair went with him to his room. Ellison opened the door for them. 

"Why don't you come in?" Ellison purred. 

Blair stepped hesitantly into the dark room. Ellison entered after him. Blair turned around to face the vampire. It was a mistake. He felt suddenly as if he'd woken up inside a dream. The room around him was wavering, the air heavy with a sweet, rotten smell. He'd prepared everything for his attack and now it was all useless. All he could see was Ellison's eyes and all he could remember was the feeling of his lips on his own. 

Ellison closed the door and locked it. He came nearer. Smiling softly, he opened the buttons of Blair's coat and vest and shoved them down. He opened the shirt, slipping his hand inside to brush over the nipples. Blair moaned and swayed. 'He wants to posses your body too', Blair thought, 'to use me for an unspeakable sin'. Ellison lead the defenseless young man to the bed and laid him down. He slipped quickly out of his coat and vest and laid down next to Blair. 

Ellison marveled at the strong chest of his young victim. He shoved the shirt aside to probe for the peaked nipples hiding beneath the springy hair. Running his tongue over the sweet flesh, he got his first taste of Blair. The blood was close to the skin there, he could almost taste it. Curious, he bit one of the buds. Blair cried out and arched on the bed. A few drops of blood trickled out. Ellison lapped them hungrily. Sweet as honey, stronger than any drug the mortals used. 

The darkness inside him spread over his soul like a blanket. His nostrils flared. The helpless wiggling of his prey, the smell of his fear, his painful moans set his own cold blood on fire. His hunger drew him to where the smell was strongest, to the place on his victim's body emitting the most heat. 

With nimble fingers he opened Blair's fly and shoved the pants down. A thick cock in a nest of dark curls sprang free, pulsing and leaking. Ellison smiled. So good! He run his mouth and tongue over the hard flesh and soft balls, searching for the best place to bite. 

Blair's body was shaken by the sobs of fear and panic. His muscles clenched and unclenched trying to heed their desperate instinct to flee but he couldn't move. 

Unable to withstand his hunger for this mortal's blood any longer, Ellison bit the soft flesh at the base of Blair's cock where it met his leg. 

Blair arched and let out a strangled cry. When Ellison suckled his blood, Blair came hard, his body spasming wildly. 

Ellison felt his life return, remembered the sun and colors. Felt joy and excitement. So beautiful! Feelings he seemed to have forgotten when he wasn't drinking blood. He felt safe, alive, loved. Loved. He could stretch this moment of joy as long as Blair had blood to give. He didn't want to loose the young man. He was different. Different from all the others who's blood he had loved and drunk. Rich, full of joy and beauty. 

Blair was afraid of him and was his enemy. And yet he felt a deep connection to Blair stronger than to any other lover he'd ever had. He wanted Blair to live and share the essence his life with him as long as he could. 

The small bite had stopped bleeding. He kissed the spot tenderly and cradled the pliant man in his arms as sleep overtook his well-fed body. 

* * *

Blair stood up from the bed, nauseous as he staggered to his bag to search for the wooden stake. His knees shook as he returned to the huge canopy bed. Pale street light tinged the room in eerie tones. He stared at the sleeping form. He looked harmless, almost vulnerable. Blair wrestled with uneasy doubt about taking the creature's life. 'Do it!' whispered a voice in his head. He had just placed the stake over center of Ellison's chest when he opened his eyes. They glowed and were the only thing alive in the cold, white face. 

Blair felt the command feather over his will. The stake fell from his nerveless fingers. Blair slumped down to the floor, defeated. He couldn't do it. Tears ran down his face. He was a slave until Ellison got tired of him, until he didn't want him anymore and drank all his blood till only a cold shell remained. His cursed soul would wander forever. He couldn't kill him as much as he couldn't flee from him. 

At dawn, Ellison left the room, not stopping to look back at Blair. The maid found Blair sitting on the floor hours later. She urged him to dress and called a doctor when he wouldn't move. Why should he? His life was over, he was damned. Nothing had any meaning anymore. 

The doctor came. Worried about his lack of response, the doctor ordered him to put to bed. He gave Blair some medication to revive his health and ordered a good meal. Blair looked anemic. 

After a big breakfast, Blair regained some of his will to live. He toyed with the idea of fleeing but quickly gave it up. Ellison would find him. He could run to the ends of the earth but he would never be free. The vampire had drunken his blood and had now the power over him to call him to his side when ever he wished it. He could feel his presence still linger inside him. Blair fell in an uneasy sleep. 


End file.
